


Victorious

by agentz123



Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chess, Game Night (Lite), Gen, References to S2’s “The Most Dangerous Game...Night!”, Strategy, Team Uncle Week (Disney), Team Uncle Week 2020 (Disney), physical affection, team uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Donald and Scrooge play a quick round of chess with their nephews.Team Uncle Week 2020, Day 3 - Game Night and Day 5 - Physical Affection
Relationships: Della Duck & Fethry Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck
Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Victorious

Donald squinted at the mangled game board. He had a rough time seeing all the angles, despite growing up with Della and Scrooge and raising Louie. He was much too impulsive, much too angry, much too —

“Willae make yer move, already! We’ve only a scarce set of seconds left!”

Donald snapped, flinging his arms and mistakenly slamming his fist on the buzzer. “Don’t rush m—“

“Checkmate.”

Donald blinked at his uncle’s whisper. “What? How?”

Dewey folded his arms and plopped against the back of the couch. “You moved one of your pieces by accident, that’s how! I demand a rematch!”

“I thought you hated three-dimensional chess…?”

“Oh, shut it, Huey.” It’s not his fault he had gotten so invested in the game, he wasn’t even able to make one of his famous puns that revolves around his name. 

Donald stared at the board in shock, noting the knight he had unintentionally shoved against the boys’ royalty. It didn’t matter how great of a team he and his uncle made, they never were able to win a game of 3D chess against Della and Fethry. 

The sailor was suddenly yanked out of his seat and managed to catch sight of Scrooge before he started experiencing the rougher effects of a duck blur as his uncle spun him around. There was a wet kiss smacked onto his beak. “We did it, nephew! We did it!”

Scrooge noticed how the room went silent (save Donald’s squawks of sorrow), and he flushed and set his nephew down. “Oh. I’m sor —“

Donald returned the kiss, and offered his wing for a nice sportsman-like handshake. The two uncles bowed to each other. “Good game.”

“I knew they would _dew_ that!” Dewey howled victoriously, pumping his fist in the air. 

“Oh, shut it, Dewey.”


End file.
